


Come Back

by thesassmaster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Smut, Ten knows what he wants, Very Tame Smut, so the good the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: Ten has been away doing promotions for WayV, when he gets a couple days off, he heads home, eager to see his boyfriend and make the most of their time together.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluffy, barely there smut, uhm, yeah. JohnTen because they're good and wonderful and I love them. Yeah, I think that's about it.

Ten was home.

Finally.

It had been a long, seemingly endless stretch of time where he was away, doing promotions and working his butt off with the other WayV boys. Of course, it was worth it. But he was exhausted. And he missed his boyfriend. This break in their schedules could not have come at a better time for Ten, honestly.

He desperately needed these next few days back in Korea, so he could sleep, eat and enjoy copious amounts of time with Johnny, preferably naked, catching up and recharging. Then he could plunge himself back into schedules, battery and mind back to proper functionality.

He burst into 127’s dorm in a rush, not even bothering to drop his stuff at his own dorm, simply taking it with him. The boys in the living room perked up, rushing to swarm him in hugs and questions. He hugged them all quickly, scanning them to see if the boy he’d come to see was among them. He wasn’t.

He smiled before turning to leave the room, on a mission to find what he’d come for.

His mad dash out was followed up by Taeil singing, loudly and a little out of tune, ‘sexy time, gonna have sex it’s time,’ and Jungwoo giggling while Jaehyun asked Taeyong if he wanted to get busy. He heard a loud thump, assumed it was Jaehyun hitting the deck for that comment.

Johnny was in his room, at his desk, editing a video. He looked up at the sound of his door closing, face splitting when he saw him. He took off his headphones, “Tennie baby, hi,”

Ten smiled at him as he stood, stumbling a little on the edge of his desk. God help him, he was so hopelessly in love with this dork.

“You’re here,” Johnny’s giddy surprise crinkled his whole face.

Ten nodded, shucking off his coat.

“I am,”

“How are you,” Johnny closed the distance between them.

“I’m good, you,” his hands landed on Johnny’s chest, sliding up over the firm muscle to his shoulders.

“Good, I’m happy to see you,”

Ten hummed, standing on his toes to kiss his boyfriend, wrapping around him, Johnny grabbed him around the waist, tugged him closer.

“How was your flight,” Johnny mumbled while Ten tried to get his tongue into his mouth.

“Babe,”

“What,” Johnny asked, eyes going missing as he grinned down at him.

“Not that I don’t love our chit chat, but I’ve been away for weeks so can we catch up after,”

Johnny raised his eyebrows at him.

“After what exactly,”

Ten stepped back, peeled his shirt up and off. Unbuttoned his jeans to slide them down his legs, briefs going with them, “what do you think,”

Johnny smirked, he moved to start taking his own clothes off when Ten stepped up to him again, naked body pressing against him completely. “Leave them on,” he said, eyes sparkling up at him as he slipped a hand under the waistband of Johnny’s sweatpants, dipping into his boxers to take his length in his hand, stroking him a few times. He grinned up at him, laughing when Johnny closed his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me,” palm dragging over the head as his cock filled, fingers squeezing him while his smile never faded.

Johnny grinned down at him, eyes fluttering open, “Okay,” he could totally do that.

“And I don’t think I can wait for you to do that,” feeling so pent up he could hardly breathe right.

Johnny huffed at him, “what take off my clothes,”

Ten nodded. Instead of arguing he picked him up, fingers digging into the meat of his thighs as he moved him to the bed. Ten didn’t let him go after he’d dropped to the bed, forcing Johnny to stay on top of him, getting kissed thoroughly.

He tugged his arm out from under Ten’s weight, throwing it out to fumble in the direction of his bedside table, knocking stuff off the surface for a couple moments before he had to turn to see what he was doing. Ten whined at him, mouthing over his cheek, up to his ear to suck on the shell, tongue swirling circles around his lobe. Johnny sighed as Ten’s hips kicked up into his, naked skin making contact with Johnny’s sweatpants.

“So impatient,” he murmured, rummaging in the drawer for lube and a condom.

“You have no idea,” lips opening over his jaw, “what’s taking so long,”

Johnny laughed at him but decided not to answer that particular question. He fumbled for another moment till he got the tube open, poured some out onto his fingers. His eyes met Ten’s, who was looking at him like he was crazy.

“What,” Johnny asked him.

Ten shook his head, smiling when he said, “I prepped myself on the plane,”

Johnny pulled back, staring down at him then pointedly at his slicked fingers.

“Seriously,”

He didn’t know whether to be disgusted or impressed. Airplane bathrooms were hardly the most hygienic places in the world.

“Yeah, it’s called planning ahead,”

Johnny tipped his head at that.

“No, I think it’s called unsanitary,”

“No,” Ten argued, “ _it’s called_ I missed my boyfriend and didn’t want to have to endure your lengthy, unnecessary methods,”

Johnny kissed him slowly, shutting him up for the moment, mind mulling over _lengthy, unnecessary methods_ , it almost made him laugh.

“And you know what that’s called,” pulling away from him with a pop. Ten blinked up at him a little dazedly, lips glossy and parted.

“A distraction,” Ten asked, breathless. Johnny was _really_ good at that. Distracting him, catching him off guard and turning him around, a couple abilities he prided himself on.

“No, my apparently unnecessary methods…do you know what they’re called,” he moved his fingers to Ten’s hole, tested the rim. The first finger slid in without much resistance, so he _had_ prepped himself.

Ten groaned, “no, what,”

“Being thorough,”

“You just like torturing me,”

Johnny snorted, ducked closer to him to muffle the rest of his laughter as he started sucking on Ten’s neck.

“I like making you feel good,”

Ten’s fingers tugged on his hair, pulled him back up, “do remember what I said about skipping the chit chat,” his lips moved against the corner of Johnny’s mouth as he spoke.

“You don’t want to talk to me,” Johnny asked, twisting the finger inside him, just to watch his eyelids flutter.

“You _know_ what I want,”

Johnny kissed him quickly, humming into it.

“Can I talk to you while I do that,”

“You usually do anyway,” Ten whispered.

“I like watching you think,” Johnny laughed, adding a second finger. He noticed that Ten wasn’t complaining about the prep anymore.

“What does that mean, _oh,_ ”

Johnny grinned, kissed down his jaw as he rolled his head to the side, breath huffing out of his lungs loudly.

“You’re usually so quick, but when I take my time with you, you have to think. Like you have to find where your words are up there, like I make it hard for you, I like that,”

Ten moaned around a laugh, twisted his head back to kiss him fully.

“Ego-maniac,”

Johnny hummed, scissoring his fingers and licking into his mouth in the same move.

He whined at him a moment later.

“Johnny,”

“What baby,”

“I-shit. I told you that I did this…did this already,” his hand grabbed his arm, fingers curled tight around him, pausing with his fingers buried knuckle deep inside him. Johnny stopped moving, “oh god,”

“I told you, I like it,”

“Can you just get on with it…please,”

“ _Please_ , wow, you are impatient,”

Ten picked his head up, giving him a look. Heated and a little miffed. Though that had less of an effect given how flushed his chest was, temples a little sweaty, tongue licking over his bottom lip, whatever he had to say died when he whimpered. Johnny stabbed his fingers in further just because he could, rubbing deeper, harder against the bundle inside him that had him seeing stars.

“Don’t make me regret rushing here to see you,”

“Like you would’ve gone somewhere else first,”

“I could’ve,” he griped, pouting even as his breathing stuttered out of him.

“Sure Ten,”

He pulled his fingers out. Making quick work of pushing his sweatpants down just enough to get his cock out and in his hand. A few quick pumps before rolling a condom on, followed by a liberal coating of lube, just in case Ten wasn’t as thorough as Johnny usually liked to be with his prep. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Ten was watching him with his mouth hanging open, eyes like molten lava.

“Good baby,”

Ten nodded, rolling his body up into him, urging him on.

“Scale of one to ten,”

“Oh my god,” Ten groaned, hands pulling on his hair in annoyance, tip of his cock frozen at his rim.

Johnny laughed, “One to ten Tennie,” he kissed him briefly, to make sure he had his full attention, “how much did you miss me,”

Ten’s eyes closed, muttering about hating him and regretting coming here. Johnny smiled, nibbled his bottom lip as he pushed a little harder against his hole, head popping inside with a wet sound. Ten’s annoyance faded with a low groan, lips quirking with a smile.

“Eleven,” he took deep breath, it moved through him like with a shudder, “but like a low eleven,”

“ _Eleven_ ,” he smirked, raising his eyebrows at him. He pushed in slowly, cutting off whatever else Ten was going to say, if anything. “That’s a lot,” Johnny murmured as he latched onto Ten’s jaw, sucking at the thin skin just below the edge to hear him whimper.

“Johnny,”

“Yeah baby,”

“Shut up,”

“Nuh uh, you said I could talk,”

“No,” Ten’s words fell off for a moment as he moaned, Johnny’s hips flush against his, balls snug against his ass. “I said you _usually_ talk to me, I didn’t say you could,”

“I’m still gonna,” Johnny decided, staying put, fully seated inside his boyfriend so he could get comfortable. Ten’s breathing was ragged, body tightening around him every couple of seconds, hands reached to drag through Johnny’s hair. Ten pulled him around, moved his head in his hands to kiss him, mouth opening instantly as he licked at Johnny’s tongue, twirling them together. When he pulled back, he brushed his hair back again, stroking it away from his eyes, smiling up at him in his breath taking, heart stopping way.

He shifted a little, on reflex when Ten tightened around him. Ten moaned, canting his hips up, silently telling Johnny to move. So, he did, pulling back slowly, smirking at Ten’s happy, breathy noise. Johnny kissed him gently as he moved forward in a snap, Ten whined a little before laughing.

“I really have missed you,” he whispered, groaning and moving back into Johnny’s next thrust.

“Yeah right,” Johnny kissed his cheek, moving up, into him, “everything you say right now is tainted,”

Ten laughed some more, rolling his head, lips connecting with his again.

“Tainted how,”

“You were just trying to get me to fuck you, you would’ve said anything,”

Ten grinned up at him, breathing slow for a couple moments, “that’s not true,” the sparkle in his eyes, shiny teeth hooked into his lip told a different story. “Just because I wanted this doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you too,”

Johnny smiled down at him, brushing his fingers across the swell of his cheek. He was gorgeous, but Johnny didn’t like how coherent he still was, so he picked Ten up a little, moved his legs from his waist to drape one over his shoulder. Johnny got up on his knees, he pushed in again, movements quick to hear Ten gasp, mouth open and closing without a sound. That was better.

“So, you actually, _did_ miss me,” cock rock hard as it slipped in and out slowly. Ten moaned instead of answering. He liked hearing it, wanted to know if Ten was capable of answering at all. All signs pointed to no.

“Baby,” he kissed his slack mouth, nudged his nose against Ten’s, pecking him again. Ten arched into him, one hand gripped the back on his neck as the other dragged down his back. “Tennie,” his name punctuated by a particularly hard drive.

Ten choked a little.

“Yeah,”

“You did miss me,”

“I already told you I did,” he pulled him down to kiss him again, Johnny smiled against him.

“I missed you too,” words mumbled into his mouth. Ten’s eyes twinkled when he blinked up at him, whining at him to _move_.

His next few thrusts were vicious and deliberate, apparently hitting a good spot when Ten gasped, moaning louder when he breathed out. His nails dug into his neck as he threw his head back, Johnny took the invitation to mouth down his throat, sucking bright marks next to his Adam’s apple and above the dip between his collarbones. His fingers curled into the perfect flesh of his thigh, holding it against his chest tightly.

“You’re beautiful,” and he really, really was.

Ten scratched across his shoulders and told him to shut up.

“Why, you are,”

“I’m…I’m already in your, oh, in your bed…”

Oh, here we go.

“And,”

Ten whined, rolling up into his next thrust, body clenching down on him. Johnny’s breath stuttered out of his chest.

He tapped Ten’s cheek when he didn’t say anything. He kept moving, quick enough to have a dull, warm ache start in his back, just wanted to make sure Ten felt good, great, amazing.

Ten tossed his head a little, looking at him a little blankly, “what,”

“You’re already in my bed and…”

Ten blinked at him. Johnny kissed him, he looked so beautiful and sweet he couldn’t not.

“Did you have something to say,”

Ten swallowed, confusion making him arch his eyebrows.

“I don’t think so,”

Johnny’s laughter made Ten start giggling too.

“Are you laughing at me,” he asked him, eyes closing again.

“Yeah, kinda,” Johnny kissed him some more, tongue dipping into his mouth for a long, luxurious moment, grinning into it.

Ten shook his head when he pulled back, lips pursing for another kiss. He indulged him for another, longer moment, smiling when Ten moaned, rolling up closer to him, fingers curling against his shoulders.

“So, it’s okay if I call you beautiful again,”

Ten pinched him, he groaned, “Stop,” 

“You are though, so beautiful and I’m so lucky,”

“I’m…” Ten cut himself off.

“What Tennie,”

“Not…”

“Not what,”

Ten shook his head with a frustrated sound.

“What baby,”

Ten whined, head rolling from side to side, “nothing,”

“Do you need something,”

“No…” he sighed as Johnny wrapped a hand around his cock, flushed and leaking against his stomach. “I’m good, I…I’m great,”

Johnny laughed at him, kissed the side of his head as he stroked him a few times. It didn’t take long for him to finish Ten off after that, hand working him over the edge quickly, hips keeping up their precise rhythm. He came with a long drawn out whine.

When he’d caught his breath, he wiped a hand down his face, moaning when Johnny pulled out. That move seemed to lure him into action.

He pushed Johnny till he was laying on his back, he smiled at him like a cat, eyeing down a mouse. He tugged down his pants till they were halfway down his thighs, smirking as he tugged off the condom, tossing it to the floor. Ten squirmed down the length of his body, kissing a couple times over his stomach, the muscle below his belly button. When he got where he was going his mouth closed over him immediately.

The thing about Ten was that when he wanted something, he had tunnel vision. He wasn’t interested in drawing things out or messing around. He was laser focused from the start of this, he didn’t even want Johnny taking his clothes off.

Ten licked at his head, tongue tracing the veins like a madman who was also, laser focused on something. Johnny figured he knew what that something was when Ten’s mouth engulfed him again, dangling him over the edge as his stomach warmed with his orgasm. 

“You’re so fucking good at that,” he groaned, hands clutching his boyfriend’s silky, black hair. Ten hummed, swallowing around him. He tapped the back of his head, vibrations dragging him right to the edge but Ten didn’t pull off.

“Baby,” he warned him. Ten hummed again, drummed his fingers against Johnny’s exposed hip. He came a second later, spilling into his mouth and down his throat. Ten gagged a little, hitting Johnny’s hands when he tried to pull him off, so he wouldn’t choke for real. Ten didn’t budge, swallowing around him till Johnny twitched, pushing at him a little desperately, too sensitive to take any more of that.

He collapsed back to the bed, sighing as Ten crawled up till he was laying on top of him, staring down at him. He looked positively delighted with himself.

“Good babe,”

Ten smiled, nodding as he moved to kiss him.

“I’m very good now thank you,” Ten whispered against his mouth, fingers stroking back through Johnny’s hair, a little damp at his temples.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, at all, ever,” he whispered back, nuzzling up into his touch.

Ten laughed, murmuring something along the lines of _, it felt appropriate_.

Johnny hugged him around the waist, enjoying his touch warm skin and slightly sedated smile.

“I know you got what you came for, but would you be willing to spend the night, here…with me,”

Ten snorted, kissed him again.

“Like you have to ask me if I want to fall asleep in your arms,”

Johnny grinned, nuzzled their noses together gently. “Good, because I want to fall asleep with you in my arms,”

Ten laughed, rolling to the edge of the bed with ease, standing in one very smooth, fluid motion, like he didn’t just have a dick in his butt and then in his mouth.

“Where you goin’ Tennie,” he asked him, lifting his hips to pull his pants back up. He couldn’t help watching him, the exaggerated sway to his hips as he sauntered to the corner of the room. He bent over Johnny’s laundry basket, sifted for a moment before moving to his door, grabbing the towel hanging off the over the door rack.

“Well, my boyfriend usually does this for me, but he looks way too relaxed for any sort of clean up or aftercare,”

Johnny snorted, “ _aftercare_ ,”

Ten smirked at him, wiped himself down quickly, brought the towel with him to toss towards the basket before trekking to his dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

“We can shower if you want, I could cook you dinner, ooh, or I can-”

“Okay asshole, I was kidding,”

Johnny stuck his tongue out at him, opening his arms when Ten skipped back to the bed, dressed in his clothes, looking rumpled and happy and ready for a snuggle.

He hummed, leaning down to kiss him as Johnny wrapped his arms around him.

“I really did miss you,” Johnny said when Ten eased back, laying half on his chest, noses nuzzled together.

He smiled, “I know, I heard you say that,”

“Mhmm, and you really are so beautiful,”

“I heard that too,” his smile stayed in place, eyes sparkling down at him, “and thank you by the way,”

“You don’t need to thank me for that either,”

Ten snickered, “Good to know,”

Johnny ducked close to kiss him, murmuring, “I love you,” when they pulled apart.

“I love you too,” Ten whispered, kissing both his cheeks and all over his chin before pressing their lips together for another very long moment. Johnny flipped the sheet over them as Ten snuggled down, tossing a leg over his hips, arms draping over his chest, head resting on the pillow next to Johnny’s. “Tell me something babe, how was All for One,”

“Oh, so funny, I don’t know how Kun deals with us honestly,” he laughed loudly, rolling into him before tumbling into a story about WayV’s most recent appearance and their goofy, failed attempts at the whisper challenge.

Maybe it was the release of endorphins or maybe it was just relaxing in Johnny’s arms but something made Ten feel like this feeling, this easy, calm, happy feeling would last him well into his next schedule. He could go and then come back, and Johnny would be here. To help him unwind, reassemble his pieces and cuddle him to sleep, just like he always was.

Was there anything better than that? No. Not that Ten knew of anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! bye bye xx


End file.
